A New World
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Mariku, and Seto are sent to the wizarding school of Hogwarts so that Dumbledore can monitor their form of magic. As a shield for Harry against Voldemort. Strange things happen as the seven teens interact with not only the Golden Trio, but also the strange wizarding magic, and the taint of Voldemort, and who has more than one type of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Here it is guys, your new story. Um, this is just the prologue, but I hope you like it. I decided to try my hand at a crossover…hope it does well.**

**Home...**

A boy with white hair stares out, of the oval window, watching as the outside atmosphere flies by while the ground slowly comes into view. A small sigh escapes the young man's lips, although it goes completely unnoticed by the people around him. He doesn't mind; he's used to being alone, forgotten, overlooked—even within his small group of friends. Even with his own yami I guess he's just an ignorable person.

All around the teenager, people are speaking to their friends in normal volumes. They are on Kaiba's personal plane, which means that the group of seven is the only ones talking. However, the teenager doesn't care to focus on his friends; he is more worried about his nerves. His pounding heart can be heard a mile away, and his stomach is doing backflips as the others speak.

A shiver runs down the fourteen-year-old's spine. Everyone has been completely calm, although they had all just received a mysterious letter. Not the boy though, he hasn't even closed his eyes once the entire ride. When everyone else, including Kaiba, was asleep, the boy was silently crying.

All of a sudden, everyone stops speaking and starts clapping. Well, everyone except Kaiba, who's used to this, and Bakura and Yami, who were both too petrified to clap.

The plane rolls into the station and Yami and Bakura, unsurprisingly, dash off the 'flying death contraption.' Yami falls to his knees and kisses the ground while Bakura yells obscenities at the plane in question. After those two exit the plane, Yugi, Marik, and Mariku walk off, all of them bursting with laughter at the two ridiculous yamis. These three are followed by Seto and Ryou, who basically trudges out of the plane.

Seto, being as cunning as he is, had booked their flight to land at a quiet time where no one stood between them and the staff. The yamis then return to their respective items, and the four remaining people go through customs and emigration Ryou moving the quickest because he's a Britain native. Once everyone is through, the yamis return when no one is looking and the group walks towards the taxis.

For a moment, the younger white haired teen freezes. Europe and cars have never been a good combination for him. To be quite honest, the boy is pretty terrified of automobiles. And yes, it has everything to do with his family dying in car accidents. However, the boy is then roughly pushed into the van by his yami, who then takes the seat next to the younger and gives him a semi-curious, semi-annoyed glance.

Ryou shrugs it off and then turns back towards the window, watching the lights of the town flash past him. The sky takes on a gray hue, and raindrops slowly starts to pour from the sky. Ryou sighs, and finally lets the tears he's been holding fall, paying no attention to Yugi and Marik's calls.

After being shoved rather roughly by his yami, Ryou snaps out of his daze and quickly wipes up his tears. "Are you ok, Bakura?" Yugi asks rather gently. Ryou looks over to Yugi, innately knowing that Yugi was referring to him instead of his yami. The others make it a point to ignore the Spirit of the Ring.

"I'm fine Yugi, just reminiscing about old memories..." Ryou replies, barely above a whisper.

Yugi cocks an eyebrow at the younger teen, but realizes that he's back to ignoring him by staring out the window. Yugi looks over to Marik, who simply shrugs at him and continues talking to Yami Bakura about whatever.

Ryou soon dozes off, falling into an uncomfortable and restless sleep. The boy shivers every now and then, even jumping up from fright or squeaking. The only one to notice is Yugi, but he resists the urge to wake the boy, knowing that he didn't sleep at all on the plane.

The car comes to a halting stop, snapping Ryou from his slumber quite suddenly. The boy quickly leaves the vehicle and stands in the rain to wait for everyone else. Once again, only Yugi notices his friend's strange behavior while the others just ignore the boy completely, like usual.

Seto slowly opens the door, and everyone walks into the house. Seto then clears his throat to get everyone's attention, and all eyes snap to him.

"Well, while the butler gets the bags and brings them to your pre-assigned rooms, I feel I should inform you about the house and town. We are currently on Saltwater Ave, Elmbridge, Surrey, England. This neighborhood is known for fatal accidents.

Ryou paled—"Therefore, I want you idiots to be careful, and not draw attention to ourselves. I also feel the need to tell you, DO NOT GO IN THE HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET. It may be abandoned by its owner, but it is still owned. As for the rules in this household...no goofing around, a stealing —death glare at Bakura— no killing —death glare at Bakura and Mariku— no shadow games —death glare at Yami and Bakura— and no fighting —glare at all three yamis—. As for the sleeping arrangement, you guys will share rooms with your...other halves, and I'll bunk alone. Yami, Yugi, you two will bunk in the room, first door to your right. First door to the left is the bathroom, second to the left will be Ryou and Bakura, second to the right will be me, and third to the right will be Marik and Mariku. As for the rest of the house, you can map it out yourself. As for dinner, tonight I had a personal chef come to cook for us, dinner's at 8:30." And with that, the CEO turns and leaves.

Everyone then speeds off to their respective rooms, each trying to settle in for the duration of their stay.

**Line**

Dumbledore looks at one of his most trusted friends and smiles. "Thank you, Snape, for delivering them here," the old man says, an extra twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Snape nods and gives a respectful mini bow before speaking. "What do you think will happen? Do you think they are strong enough to protect the boy?" Snape asks somewhat skeptically.

Dumbledore's smile only broadens, "Isn't that why they are here? These are the most powerful Shadow Mages...probably to ever exist, especially since that type of magic really shouldn't exist anymore. My only question is what will happen to the two who have both types of magic swirling around within them. I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?"

Snape nods again, "So, what do we do now?" Snape asks, still a bit skeptical about the headmaster's plans.

Dumbledore, sensing Snape's worry, gives the man a reassuring smile. "We will simply watch them...that is what Minerva is doing, is it not?" Snape nods again.

A loud yawn escapes Dumbledore's mouth as he turns back to look at the other man. "Well, it's getting late, and I am getting old...so, I am going to call it a night. You should get some rest too, Severus." Dumbledore says, getting up to leave. Snape quickly bows before turning around and leaving the headmaster's office, his robe billowing behind him.

**Line**

Ryou lay down on his bed, tears resurfacing on his somewhat dry face. The white-haired boy can hear his Yami scoffing in the background, but he doesn't care enough to say or do anything about it. There is just too much happening at one time.

Ryou doesn't when his yami leaves for dinner or when he returns. By the time his yami is finally ready to talk to him, the boy has already cried himself to sleep, a look of pain on his plain features.

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy B-Day Ryou!**

**Updates are every 2****nd**** of the month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saltwater Ave.**

Ryou awakes from a burning irritation in his eyes. Upon feeling said incinerating sensation, Ryou runs into the bathroom and realizes that he hadn't removed his contacts from the previous night. He quickly does so. Once the contacts are removed, the boy looks back to the mirror, trying to remoisten his bright, green eyes.

The teen sighs and looks down, remembering the very reason he wears contacts. After a moment of silence for the fallen, Ryou strips off his clothes, suddenly glad that he had stopped to grab them, and took a shower. Once he is sure he has scrubbed every last bit of his body and has washed his hair thoroughly, Ryou steps out, dries his soaked body, applies lotion, gets dressed, and brushes his teeth. By the time he has finished this, he hears a rather annoyingly consistent knocking coming from outside. He quickly grabs his towel to start drying his wet and clumpy, pure white hair. He then flings open the door and comes face to face with ice cold blue eyes set in the face of a very, very, annoyed looking Seto Kaiba.

Ryou apologizes hastily before dashing back into his room to scribble up a small note for Bakura, and the runs out of the house. He leaves the Millennium Ring next to his yami, glad that their combined Shadow Magic has gotten strong enough to allow him a bit more freedom in his movements.

**Line**

"Something must be bothering him!" Yugi exclaims over breakfast upon realizing that Ryou had left the house before anyone woke up.

Seto scoffs, "Why would being in Britain bother him?"

Bakura growls at their ignorance, "He was born in Britain, you twit; he moved to Japan because of his father and me…to a lesser extent. Of course, I already know where he went, but, he'd probably kill me for exposing something so private." Yugi shivers at the tone of Bakura's voice while the other shiver at the threat of Ryou killing someone.

Marik, however, is used to Bakura's over-dramatic behavior and pushes a bit further. "It can't be that bad," he says, trying to ignore his own terrible past. Bakura, picking up on this, pointedly gives Marik a glare. "It's like you and the tombs of Egypt." He deadpans. A shudder runs down Marik's spine at the memories that brings up. Cursing himself under his breath for hurting the younger teen, Bakura hastily tries to comfort him.

"I don't see why any of you people care, he's grown up; therefore, he can do what he wants." Seto states flippantly.

"Well then, if my hikari gets our body hurt, I'll make sure to come after you first." Bakura threatens, glaring at the brown haired teen.

Seto just shrugs off the glare and continues to eat as if nothing is wrong. Everyone else sighs in defeat, taking in the weak assurance Seto provides them. Of course, with the rumors in this neighborhood, no one is really assured.

**Line**

It's raining again. Ryou looks towards the sky, tears falling down his cheeks. To anyone observing, Ryou's tears would be mistaken for raindrops. The boy stands alone in the cemetery, staring at two graves.

It's been years since the boy has been to this particular gravesite, to visit all the graves of his family. True, right now, he only stares at two of the headstones, but his entire family is buried here.

"I miss you guys, all of you. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while...things happened. I wish you guys were still here, and I am so sorry that you guys got mixed up in all of this; it isn't fair. Sometimes, I wish I had never been born at all; you guys wouldn't have to had suffer if I hadn't. Dad's right, I'm a demon, a bad omen. It's a shame you guys couldn't have seen this earlier; you probably would've been alive right now." Ryou apologizes softly. "I bet you're all disappointed with me now, anyway, I mean look at me, look at how messed up and irreversible everything is. I've tried to change it, and I have the scars to prove it, but at this point I really don't want anything to change anymore." Ryou whispers the last part to himself, a dangerous secret that will always be kept to himself.

The boy stands from his kneeling position and walks past each of the gravestones, ticking off the names of deceased family as he goes, a pattern that he knows by heart. He finally comes to the last two, the two he started off from, "Mum, Amane, I'm so sorry... Amane...you were only five." More tears run down the boy's cheek. "I love you; I can't believe I let this happen." Ryou cries before turning and leaving the graveyard, trying his best not to look back, because he knows that if he does, he will truly break down.

The boy hails a cab and gives the address of Seto's mansion to the taxi man. Once the two arrive, Ryou thanks the taxi man, pays him, and turns to leave. He needs to try and move on, but, when taking a look around the neighborhood, he realizes just how hard that's going to be.

**Line**

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE? WHAT, HAVE YOU NOT HURT THE PEOPLE OF THE TOWN ENOUGH, EH, COME BACK TO TORTURE US SOME MORE?"

A loud scream breaks the silence that had settled over the house. Everyone except the tomb robber, who had trained himself for every situation and only looks toward the source of the disturbance impassively, jumps at the sudden outburst.

"YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE, BRING BACK EVERYONE YOU'VE HURT AND LEAVE BRITAIN AND NEVER RETURN AGAIN!"

At this next outburst, everyone dashes outside to see Ryou being scolded by a woman who looks about forty. Ryou doesn't even meet the woman's eyes; he just trains his eyes on the floor a small frown on his face. He holds his left forearm, a nervous habit; he bites his upper lip as small tears roll down his pallid cheeks.

Yugi and Marik have looks of utter shock on their faces. Yami and Mariku look disgusted by the treatment, while Seto doesn't show any emotion. However, none of their demeanors, especially Seto's, match the one Bakura is showing: downright outrage.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? HA, AND MY SON ISN'T IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! OH WAIT, HE IS; IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SPARE YOUR FAMILY, AND YOU WERE ONLY EIGHT! YOU MONSTER; WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU. YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN CAUGHT, DEMON!?"

Ryou's head jerks up at the mention of his family, tears falling down his cheeks much more heavily and rapidly, and his breathing starts to hitch. Bakura growls, thoughts of numerous ways to murder the woman already running through his mind he starts stalking towards the woman, only to be restrained by Yami and Mariku, the only people who can touch him in his spiritual form.

"YOU WERE SEVEN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY SON IN A FUCKING COMA. HE STILL HASN'T WOKEN UP. AND APPARENTLY HE WASN'T YOUR ONLY VICTIM. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DEMON!" A resounding smack of flesh on flesh resonated throughout the air as the woman smacks Ryou across the face. "BRING MY SON BACK." Another smack, but Ryou doesn't react to that either; he just stands there, taking all the hatred the woman has to offer.

Yugi is stunned, but he hastily snaps out of it to restrain a seething Marik. Seto's facade drops and even he looks a little shocked, just like Yami and Mariku. Bakura, however, only struggles further against his bonds. Once free, he starts stalking towards his hikari.

"I can't," Ryou says softly. Another smack. This time, however, Ryou doesn't take the smack laying down.

"WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME?! WE ARE IN BRITAIN, THIS CONSTITUTES AS CHILD ABUSE HERE!" Bakura is shocked by his hikari's explosion. He quickly sees through the false bravado, noticing how he's falling apart inside. He quickly uses the Shadows to obscure his Shadow form from the view of the mortal and stealthily puts the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck, which allows him to switch places with the boy.

Smack! "DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU NOT TO SPEAK BACK TO YOUR ELDERS!" The woman screeches. Bakura cracks a cocky grin at this statement.

"DAMN RIGHT I WAS TAUGHT. BITCH I AM YOUR ELDER; HELL, FOR HOW OLD I AM, YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN AND KISSING THE RA DAMNED PAVEMENT I'VE WALKED ON, WHICH I AM ALSO OLDER THEN!" Bakura screams. Another smack.

"GO TO HELL, DEMON!" The woman screams.

"I'VE BEEN THERE AND I'LL SEND YOU THERE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP." Bakura yells back, a small smirk appearing on his face when he hears Ryou's amused giggle. He then turns his head to see Ryou, in Shadow form, standing on one of the branches of a nearby tree smiling at him, an occurrence that was becoming more and more familiar to him.

SMACK! This one seemed louder than all of the others, and the fact that Bakura wasn't even looking, which definitely hurt the thief's ego. Bakura turns around, his rust colored eyes turning red. "SHADOW GAME!" He declares, still hearing his hikari's amused laughter.

/_So, the next time she screams at us, she faces a penalty game...right_./ Ryou announces via mind-link. Bakura nods to him, but to the woman, he just looks crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SHADOW GAME; IS IT WHAT YOU USED TO HURT MY SON, YOU BASTARD?" The woman screams for no reason in particular, still running off her screaming high.

Bakura nods solemnly at the woman. "You lose," he says in a calm and collected tone, not regretting the fact that the woman didn't even know the rules of said game. She never gave him the chance to explain the rules, …that is his story and he's sticking to it.

"Penalty Game!" Bakura proclaims happily, reminiscing about the old days when he would steal someone's soul after a Shadow Game just for the hell of it. A small smile appears on his lips as the woman falls to the ground, unconscious. "If you miss your son so much, why don't you just join him?" The Thief King mutters, walking away from the unconscious woman to the smiling Ryou, who is now holding a small figurine of a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a scowl.

Yugi runs towards the solid, shadow magic form of Ryou and hugs the boy, Marik close behind him. Ryou, having only dropped down from the tree a few seconds ago, was immediately engulfed. Yami and Mariku follow close behind their hikaris, though they stay a good distance away from Ryou, and Seto simply sashays behind the group.

"Who was that?" Seto asks once he finally arrives. Ryou simply sighs, "My old friend Kevin's mother. Come on inside and I'll answer MOST of your questions."

Everyone, except Bakura, nods their heads in response and follows the white haired teen into the living room. Once they are all seated, Ryou finally looks each and every person in the eye, as if searching their minds for any contempt. He then casts his gaze downwards and waits for the first question.

"Why are your eyes green?" Marik finally asks, and Ryou is slightly taken aback by the trivial question.

"I wear contacts every now and then...I've just never worn them in front of you." Ryou lies. Marik nods, naively trusting Ryou.

"Well, it's obvious you used to live around here, so what do you know about this neighborhood?" Seto asks, only showing mild interest in the conversation.

Ryou takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as the memories come flying back. "I-I used to live in the house across the street, the one you were telling us about. We-we still own the house, but no one has visited it in years. The ru-rumors, well...they were about how Bakura would send people into comas...wh- when I would play M-Monster World w-with my friends. Th-the other rum-ors were ab-bout the fact that whenever I s-saw a family member out on my own...they would g-get into some car accident while leaving. O-or, if I-I were watch-ing them, they would j-just die. E-everyone that I knew died...and then my father just kept his distance from me to ensure his safety."

Silence fills the air after his stuttered monologue, and Ryou hastily gets up and retreats to his room, a loud slam signaling him closing himself in his room. After a few more minutes, Bakura gets up and follows his hikari's footsteps; however, like always, his movements are silent, and the door closes softly behind him.

Seto soon stands, and he walks out of the room as if nothing happened. He could easily tell that there were huge parts that Ryou wasn't mentioning, but the parts he did mention were pretty depressing, even he had to admit. How would he have reacted to watching so much death at such a young age? And his father built military weapons...and in a way…committed suicide.

Marik finally breaks the suffocating silence that has fallen over the room by asking one, simple question. "How come we were never told any of this?"

Another pregnant silence falls over the room before Yami gets up regally, "The same reason we never get full details on your past, Marik. It hurts him; when he is ready, he'll tell us more. ...Now, I am hungry...hmmm... 6:37, we should be getting ready for dinner, shouldn't we?"

Yugi nods to Yami, watching as he goes back into the Millennium Puzzle, allowing Yugi the freedom to cook and prepare dinner as he pleases while Yami relaxes. Mariku, picking up on what Yami did, also returns to his item, well, soul room, in the Millennium Rod and waits as Marik helps Yugi cook dinner.

**Author's Notes:**

**I want to be dramatic, but there is nothing dramatic going on yet. Ugh! Well, we all know how scrimpy the show was on Ryou's past, so I intend to elaborate. Don't worry, eventually everyone's past is going to come to bite them in the ass, but hey, you gotta start somewhere.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Purpose?**

Tears streak down Ryou's cheeks as Bakura closes the door behind him. He knows that his yami is mad, and he even knows why, but he refuses to allow his yami distract him from his sadness or even come near him. Bakura plops down onto his bed, hoping to rouse the hikari, but Ryou doesn't even twitch. When Bakura finally reaches the end of his patience, he grabs Ryou's leg and whips the boy towards him.

Ryou looks up at the older boy, bright emerald eyes blinking away unshed tears. Bakura turns his head slightly upon seeing the tears in Ryou's eyes and the depth of emotion buried within them. Bakura, however, recovering from his moment of weakness, turns to glare at his hikari.

"Yadonushi, we need to talk." Bakura hisses, voice devoid of any and all feelings. Ryou, however, does not answer and goes back to his wallowing in self-pity. This only angers the Thief King more, and he growls at the small hikari, his mahogany eyes narrowing and his face contorting into a scowl. Bakura raises his hand, ready to smack some sense into his hikari, but remembering what had just transpired, holds off. Instead, he takes in the pathetic sight before him: the hikari has curled into a ball on the bed, his clothes crumpled and creased, his long, white hair sticking out at numerous angles (almost like his yami), and his pitiful squeaks betraying his attempt to stay quiet. Bakura doesn't move to comfort the boy though; he just sits there and watches, noticing the differences between the two of them for the first time.

Neither of the two moves as both of them are wrapped up within their own thoughts. Eventually, Ryou rolls off the bed and returns back to his corner. There, he continues his task of sorting out his small, wooden figurines into groups, while Bakura dissects his hikari, trying to figure out the question he dreads the answer to.

A soft knock on the door breaks the two out of their thoughts, causing Ryou to jump slightly.

"Who is it?" Bakura asks harshly, earning him a "glare" from Ryou.

"It's Yugi." Yugi replies, his voice muffled through the door.

"Come in." Ryou sings happily. Bakura rolls his eyes at the forced happiness in Ryou's voice, and he ponders: does anyone else notice his masquerade?

Yugi opens the door and immediately notices how estranged the two inhabitants are from each other. Bakura is on one of the full sized beds, staring at the plain white ceiling. Ryou, on the other hand, sits in the corner farthest away from his yami, staring at the sky blue wall with numerous groups of wooden figures surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Bakura asks bluntly, causing the boy with star-fished shaped hair to jump, his blond bangs trembling along with the rest of the tiny boy.

/Koe! Stop being so mean!/ Ryou scolds through the mind-link.

Bakura growls \Shut up, Yadonushi, and stay out of this!\ Ryou rolls his eyes and turns back to reorganizing his doll collection.

"Anou...Yugi, what do you want to tell us?" Ryou asks softly, still not looking up from his task. Yugi looks around; he can see the tension between the two, it's like a taut rope pulling at both of their souls.

"Well, there is someone downstairs, and he wants to talk to all of us." Yugi says softly, scared of their reactions. Ryou merely nods and stands, stealthily taking control of their body while the darker half isn't paying attention.

The spirit manifests next to Ryou, a scowl set on his face. Ignoring the spirit's glare, Ryou goes downstairs behind Yugi.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Ryou freezes. He looks at the man before him. With sandy, white hair and a white beard to match, Ryou recognizes who he is instantly. Slightly shorter than Seto, his sparkling blue eyes that still hold the joys of youth make him unmistakable. Ryou immediately bows respectfully to the man, which causes his friends to raise an eyebrow.

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore." Ryou greets, to the oblivious confusion of his friends.

Dumbledore bows his head slightly toward Ryou, his aqua eyes still twinkling.

"Oh, you praise me too highly, Ryou. I am _Professor_ Albus Dumbledore. And I have come to give you guys a small description of what the Wizarding World and Hogwarts will be like for _you_." Dumbledore introduces, making sure he has captured everyone's attention.

Ryou, gathering up some courage, intervenes, "Before we start this, may I ask if you would like to take a seat in the living room, and would anyone like anything to drink?"

Dumbledore smiles, "I'll take some tea," he replies, while the others just nod towards Ryou, agreeing to what the boy just suggested.

Yugi leads Dumbledore and the others into the living room, whereas Ryou goes off to make tea.

**Line**

In the living room, everyone sits silently, most of them mulling over the same question. That is, of course, until Marik gets annoyed and asks it.

"How do you and Ryou know each other?" Marik blurts out, watching the elder man cautiously.

Dumbledore gives a small shrug, taking a moment to think before replying. "I know who each and every one of you are, and yes, I also mean the spirits of the items, and Mariku. As for how Ryou knows me, I do believe that he comes from a pureblood family."

Well, nobody knew _that_ about him.

Said person walks back into the room, handing everyone their tea. (There is a huge difference between British tea and Japanese tea...I think…don't forget Egyptian)

Once Ryou takes his seat, Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak again; however, based on the suspicious looks he's receiving, decides to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Well, I guess I should allow you to ask any questions that you want. So...go ahead."

Yami beats everyone to the question they all have on their mind, opening his mouth and speaking in his regal, baritone voice, "And what is a pureblood?"

Dumbledore looks at the spirit of the puzzle. So, this teenager with the wild black hair with red tips and lightning bolt-like blond bangs is the spirit of the pharaoh. "A pureblood is a wizard who has wizard parents." Dumbledore explains.

This causes Yugi to raise an eyebrow. "There are other ways to become a wizard?" He asks softly.

Dumbledore nods, "There are muggle-borns—this is when a wizard is born into a muggle, or person with no magic, in their family. There are also Squibs, who are the exact opposite; this is when a muggle is born to two parent wizards. Funny, Yami, _you_ are a Squib. Lastly, we have half-bloods: this is when a wizard is born to one wizard parent and one muggle parent." Dumbledore explains as everyone's gaze diverts to Yami.

"The Pharaohs used to always be magical; it kind of helped with the ruling of Egypt but Yami for some peculiar trust of fate is _not_. It is probably because of the powerful Shadow Magic within him." Dumbledore further elaborates.

Bakura breaks out laughing as soon as he's done. "The Pharaoh…a squib…that's pathetic!" He says through his laughter as everyone's eyes fall on him.

"Hmm. The King of Thieves..." Dumbledore muses, staring at Bakura; he then diverts his gaze to Ryou, taking in both of them.

The two look quite alike, both of them having long white hair and being extremely pale and slim; however, that's where the similarities end. Bakura has dark brownish-red eyes and has a slightly tougher body build than Ryou. His white hair is also messier than Ryou's, the Thief King's hair having little spikes sticking out. Bakura appears mature with narrow eyes and sharp cheekbones. Ryou, on the other hand, has stunning, doe-like green eyes (almost like Lily's and Harry's). His hair is much neater than the Thief King's, and he seems to not have nearly as much muscle. Ryou's face, childish as it is, screams youth and innocence. At least physically, there two are on completely opposite ends of the same spectrum.

"...Ha, don't be stupid, Kul Elna was a wizarding community, I'm a pureblood, you dimwits..." Is the next thing the Professor catches from the Thief King.

His ears perk up, and he turns toward the older teen...it was always rumored that Kul Elna was one of the first all wizarding communities, but they disappeared...

Dumbledore quickly snaps out of his daze and turns back to the soon to be students. "Now, I should explain the reason that you seven have been chosen to attend Hogwarts." He glances at each perspective student, catching each of their eyes. "We are in the middle of a great war; one that could plunge the world into darkness if we lose. So, we are relying on you seven to use your shadow magic to bring down this evil entity."

"And if we don't want to..." Bakura challenges, "I mean, why would I work against someone with a common goal?" Bakura asks.

Ryou sighs and rolls his eyes but dons a sugary, sweet voice, "Because, _'Kura_, if this other person wins, then you won't be able to plunge the world into darkness…or rule it."

Bakura growls at his hikari, but that's all the acknowledgement Ryou's warning gets. "Ok, fine, I'm in, but once we beat this pansy's ass; I will continue my quest." Bakura proclaims, crossing his arms at the end and sitting back once again, satisfied with his monologue.

Dumbledore cocks an eyebrow at the egotistical teen, but doesn't say anything to him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must bid you farewell." Dumbledore pardons before disappearing with a loud crack.

Ryou snorts at his flashiness, while everyone else blinks in surprise; staring at the spot they had last seen the old man. "I wonder if he got here by apparating; I didn't hear it…but it's always a possibility," Ryou mutters to himself before getting up to leave, only to be tackled to the ground by an Egyptian teen.

"Explain!" The teen demands, lavender eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well apparating and disapparating are the wizards' way of traveling from place to place, like how we use the Shadow Realm." Ryou defines.

"Not that!" Marik complains, his sandy blond hair falling beside him as he traps Ryou's gaze. They were having a mental conversation of sorts, and the moment Ryou understands Marik's implications he shakes his head vigorously, his eyes frantically searching the room

"Can't tell," Ryou replies curtly, using Marik's shock to flip them over so that he is on top and can easily escape. Moving quickly, Ryou gets up and skips down the hall, jumping back up the stairs, and off to his room. And, for the second time that day, he slams his door shut.

Bakura bursts out laughing again, but when everyone turns to look at him, he simply says, "I can't tell either, but I don't know enough about the modern day Wizarding World to be of any help." A loud sigh escapes his lips as he looks to Yugi and Marik. The two look so betrayed, like beaten puppies left out in the rain. Who knew his hikari had such power?

"We should eat; he's not coming out any time soon." Bakura says, walking to the kitchen. Getting back into the routine of things wasn't easy after _that_ shock, but eventually, they all manage to let it go and resume life, going about their evening as they normally would.

**Line**

Yugi rests his head on his pillow, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of his purple bedroom. Yami moves throughout the room, preparing for bed.

"Yami," Yugi addresses the older teen. Yami moves to sit on Yugi's bed, and rests a hand on Yugi's thigh. Heat rushes to Yugi's face, but he ignores it in favor of asking the more important question. "What's going on?" Yugi mutters, watching Yami silently for any telltale signs of his thoughts.

Yugi shifts so that he is now facing Yami, and for a moment, he is lost, captivated by his amaranthine eyes. When he finally hears Yami call him through the mind-link, the boy looks away quickly, a pink tint covering his cheeks.

"Yami, I'm worried. Ryou's been so secretive, and now everything is spiraling out of control, and well...it just makes me wonder. How much do we really know about him and why is he being so secretive?" Yugi asks, moving so that he is now resting against Yami's chest. In a deep part of his mind, Yugi knows that this would be romantic, but here, now, all he wants is comfort and something to hold on to.

"I don't know, Little One. Look, Ryou seems just as lost and confused, if not more, than we are. He also has to come and face the past he's run away from, and it's not like the Tomb Robber is going to be supporting him. Give him time, I mean, if we were back in Egypt, I think both the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper would be suffering." Yami explains, pulling his hikari closer to him. "Now, we need sleep," Yami explains, lightly brushing his lips against Yugi's forehead in a reassuring manner. Yugi's cheeks go from pink to red as he closes his eyes and falls into a fitful slumber.

Yami looks down at his hikari, and starts soothingly stroking his back. His eyes wander to the window, Yugi's questions filling his mind: _Why is Ryou acting like this? Why is everything coming out now? What does Ryou know about what's going on? What is going to happen through our new school year?_

Yami looks around the room, taking in the dark purple walls and the golden curtains behind Yugi. A small shudder runs down his spine, as the implication of what just occurred finally hits him.

**Line**

Taking deep breaths, Mariku finally calms down from his laughing attack; he glimpses over at his pouting hikari, his cheeks a bright pink. "I still can't believe he got past you!" Mariku teases, a few last chuckles escaping the stronger Egyptian's lips.

"Shut up," Marik growls at the pineapple haired teen. Mariku continues to smirk though, and Marik ends up tackling him to the ground and straddling him. Mariku still laughs though, and easily flips them over so that he is crushing the smaller teen.

"Hey, just like what Ryou did to you," the yami teases before getting off of his hikari and dragging him up to his feet. He accidentally pulls him too hard, though, and he accidentally pulls Marik past him, into the wall. Marik, pissed, jumps on his yami's back.

After a bit of running around, Marik tires of harassing his yami and drops onto his bed, while Mariku goes onto his own.

"So, feeling better?" Mariku asks, a smirk on his lips. Marik growls and attempts to kick his yami, regardless of the distance between them.

"No, Ishizu has told me to never trust a wizard. I see why now..." Marik mumbles, trailing off at the end. "I truthfully thought we were best friends; I mean we both have asshole yamis. But why..." Marik ponders, completely ignoring the fact that Mariku is laying in the bed next to him. He's also oblivious to how his yami frowns when he is called an asshole.

**Line**

Seto types furiously away at his laptop, trying to get any information that he can about this so called 'Wizarding World.' He still has trouble even believing that there is such a thing as "Shadow Magic", no matter how many times he has seen it, but now he's expected to believe that there is another form of magic too. Who do they take him for? Do they keep forgetting that he is a man of science?

Ha, and apparently, Ryou and Bakura both have this stupid form of magic. And as for Dumbledore—what a stupid name—disappearing, it was a trick of the light and a smoke bomb. Nope, he would not fall for this ruse, like he had with _Shadow Magic_.

He continues his typing, trying to find something that isn't a TTRPG (tabletop role-playing game). To his satisfaction, his endeavors were fruitless in the end. The Wizarding World does not exist.

**Line**

Tears—that's all he's done since he's arrived here, cried. And he still cries! He hates Britain; it has never done anything good for him...her worst mistake was harboring him and not having the decency to kill him off immediately. Maybe he should just kill himself...

"Don't be stupid or rash Yadonushi, you'd probably end up killing me too, and then there will be hell to pay" Bakura growls upon entering the room.

Ryou doesn't even answer as his mind is too preoccupied with his own thoughts. _What's going to happen? Why is everything happening now? Why must everything I've work so hard to keep secret come out? How much more are they going to find out? Worst of all, will they still trust me and be my friends at the end of all of this?_

Lost in his own worries, Ryou, remains ignorant of his yami's eavesdropping. Having nothing better to do than torture his hikari, Bakura answers. \No one knows. That's unknown. Every secret has a price. Probably a hell of a lot. Hopefully not.\

More tears stream down Ryou's pale cheeks, his bright green eyes surrounded by red as his eyes finally show signs of dehydration.

Suddenly nauseous, Ryou quickly dashes to the bathroom, where he loudly retches. Bakura, startled, follows his hikari only to see one of the strangest sights he has ever seen: clear vomit.

Bakura has to look away to stop the same thing from happening to him. He turns his eyes to the boy sitting on the floor, holding his stomach out of sickness. An exasperated sigh escapes his lips before Bakura goes over and pulls the boy's hair from his face. Once he is done, Bakura picks his hikari up and carries him out of the bathroom. Bakura gently puts the boy down, realizing that the boy is coming down with something.

Bakura puts a hand on Ryou's forehead, but finds no change in temperature. He then looks down toward the boy to see him looking ghostly pale, his cheeks tinged a slight green. The green however, isn't the keen green he's used to seeing; no these are the eyes of someone tired. This green is a sickly green, a clear indication of how the boy feels. Tiny beads of sweat can be seen forming on the boy's forehead, and Bakura, though he doesn't understand why or how, pities bad for the boy.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, its late. Sorry, I had a full day (of sleeping) and didn't really have time for this. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and wish me luck on Nanowrimo!**

**Reviews are love…**


End file.
